SSIG SPACIAL: One Piece x Toriko x DBZ x Touhou
by Anime-master1000
Summary: After the two year training from the strawhats, Yukari decided to contact some of her old friends and hosts the first ever race. Now people from other worlds had joined together for this race with the prize of the most delicious and expensive meat.
1. Chapter 1

**Run Strongest Team**

 **Luffy, Toriko, Goku and Reimu!**

Today is going to be the most awesome day in the whole of Gensokyo history as fireworks are being lit above the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Just behind the mansion is an arena that over looks all the lands as people cheered, humans and Youkai alike. "Fufu my my, this is going to go down all throughout Gensokyo history. These people never stops to amuse me." Yukari said holding up her fan. "Here's your tea Yukari-sama." Ran said passing on the tea to Yukari. "Thanks Ran. So shall we get started?" Yukari asked three others that are with her as they nodded as the fourth one growled slightly. She snapped her fan shut as one of them tapped his staff onto the ground

*TAP TAP!*

A loud tapping noise was heard as the audience looked at the big screens showing what some would say a blue skin alien. He is a thin humanoid with teal skin, white hair, and rather effeminate features. He owns a long scepter with a gem that floats above it in his right hand. Around his neck is a large light blue ring. His attire consists of a maroon robe, a black cuirass and a blue sash. He also wears black high-heeled shoes with white spats. His name is Whis and he is the assistant and mentor of the 7th God of destruction.

"Nina everyone so glad to see you all having a wonderful time. But now may I start up the very first Gensokyo race." Whis said with a calming yet loud voice as the audience cheered. Whis spoke again when the cheers gone down. "The event was organized by the IGO and the Yakumo clan: The ultimate feast. The winner of this race will be given a delectable prize." He said as they got a screen of the prize as they heard some awe sounds and even heard some stomachs growling.

"Wow that meat looks good Ze." Marisa said to herself as she wiped some drool of. "I know, no wonder Luffy wanted in on this so much." Ussop said as Marisa tilted her head in confusion. "Wonder Why Reimu's on this Ze?"

"Pirates from all round the world, Hunters of Gourmet food and so many more creatures should be all set at the starting line; just behind the Youkai mountain." Whis said as the screens changed again showing a huge crowd at the starting line. Which is a big Torii gate with a same sized wall surrounding them to make sure no stray Youkai pass through.

"Get set... *GONG!* Go!" Whis shouted cheerily as the crowd started moving towards the gate. However before they got though a ground started sinking along with the gate.

"Oh my." Whis said out with a fake shock look in his. Then back at the starting line a giant monster came out. "Oi is this from one of those Gourmet places?" A purple cat said more out of annoyance instead of curiosity. He is a thin, hairless purple humanoid cat with large pointed ears, similar to Cornish Rex and sphynx cats. He dons black, blue, and gold Egyptian-looking attire with the same white and orange diamond decorations as his mentor Whis. He is Beerus, the seventh god of destruction.

"Oh my is this the end before it even began." Whis said already knowing the answer and Yukari perked up. "Oh it seems like we got some strong people still playing. My this is becoming more interesting fu fu." Yukari said as the participants show.

"Ho Ho it seems like we have the king of heaven, Toriko, Sunny, his sister Rin and the partner of Toriko, Komatsu. There's also the group of the infamous Straw Hat Pirates. Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Franky, Brook and Zoro." Whis said introducing them as Yukari took over. "And let's not forget Gesokyo's incident solvers. Reimu, Sakuya, Youmu, Sanae, Cirno and Kaine."

"Rin-chan, Keine-Sempai! It's been so long!" Sanji shouted in love as Rin was little bit disgusted as Keine smiled. "Him again!" Rin shouted out as Keine giggled slightly. "Nice to see you again Sanji." Keine said as Toriko, Luffy and Reimu ran out in front.

"The meat will be mine!" Luffy shouted out as Reimu glared at him. "Oh no you not! That bone is mine!" Reimu shouted as Toriko looked at Luffy. "So Luffy, you made it. And it seems like you gained more friends." Toriko said as Reimu started glaring at Toriko no. "We're not friends, in this race we're enemy's!"

Toriko is an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He has three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with. He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. He's wearing a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red arm band on his left arm.

"Shishishi. It's been a while you two." Luffy shouted out as Whis pretending to gasp. "Oh wait. There are more coming. Yes he is a man who has strength like no other. It's the great Goku-san." Whis said as Beerus glared at him in annoyance. "Oi Whis why did you introduce Goku like that!" Beerus shouted put as Whis and Yukari giggled.

Goku has black spiky hair and is wearing a orange gi with his own kanji on his back and on his chest over a dark blue short-sleeved undershirt. He is also wearing his training gear like his blue wristbands as well as a blue obi tied in a knot at his side and new blue boots.

Toriko, Luffy and Reimu gasp as they saw them ahead.

"Along with his two sons Gohan-san and Goten-kun, Trunks-kun, 18 and the old hermit Roshi." Whis said

"MEAT/BONE!" Toriko, Luffy and Remiu shouted out as that gave them the boost to catch up. Goku looked back at them with a grin. "These people look so strong. But I'm going to win this race and get that meat."

"Just in case any of you participants try anything, none of you participants are allowed to fly. I made sure of that." Yukari said as they Cirno flapping her wings. "Ah why can't eye fly!" Cirno shouted flapping his icicle wings but failing.

"Ho ho but aside from that you can do anything you want and the first person to reach just behind the Scarlet Devil mansion is the winner. Where the legendary meat awaits at the end. Now to introduce the commentary, I am Whis and right now we have the God of destruction, Beerus with us today."

"Whoa seriously, will we be alright." Ussop said all scared when they said about Beerus. "Don't know what the big deal is I battled gods before Ze." Marisa said as that seem to calm Usopp down but still getting shivers.

"And I'm one of the co-host Yukari Yakumo and here's the owner of the SDM." Yukari said as Remiliar stood up. "Don't call my home in such a name. Well my name is Remiliar Scarlet nice to meet you." Remiliar said as Yukari giggled.

Whis giggled as well as he gestured to the last co host who seems to be drinking. "And lastly strait from the IGO, Mansam." Whis said as Mansam wipe of some drink from his lips and said. "Did you just say I'm beautiful just now?"

...

"Ho ho ho no I did not." Whis said as Yukari and Remiliar giggled while Beerus face palmed.

In the audience Krillin while holding his daughter as he looked at the green alien named Piccolo. "Say Piccolo is it really delicious?" Krillin asked but stopped as he felt a shiver down his spine. "Is it delicious you ask?" Krillin looked behind him and saw Yuyuko.

Piccolo raised an eye brow as Krillin's body shook. 'What the, I couldn't sense any of her ki. Is like she doesn't have any at all.' Krillin thought as Yuyoko leaned in further from her seat, closer to Krillin's face. Making him lean away from her.

"The meat comes from the legendary cow. Who has only eaten the most expansive, the most excrescent and the most tastiest meat around. Oh I so wish Youmu could win it for me." Yuyuko said while drooling. "Fufu It has also been said that because of it the bones in the meat is so expensive. Isn't that right?" Robin said as Yuyuko is in her food thoughts to answer. "You two seem to know a lot." Coco said smiling as Robin giggled. "It wasn't to difficult to guess. Let's just wait and see." Robin said as they saw the screen showing Nami and the others.

"It seems to make a great deal! I'll get at all cost!" Nami yelled out as Marisa finally understood. "Oh so that's why Reimu is so hell-bent on entering this race Ze." Marisa said as they saw Nami with eyes filled with Belli signs and Reimu with Yen signs. "I'll get those Bones and make my shrine into a mansion!" Reimu shouted out with determination as Krillin said the same thing about his wife, 18.

"Well it looks like the participants are free to choose three routes. Over the Youkai mountain where the Tengu's and the kochiya lives, on the left is the forest of magic where magicians and fairys live. And on the right is the bamboo forest of the lost where land and moon rabbit lives." Whis informed everyone as the participants stopped at the cross roads.

"Seems like the mountain is the quickest way to go. Let's go!" Goku yelled out as he started running up the mountain. Luffy and Toriko nodded to each other as they followed, Reimu decided to do the same.

"Oh it seems Goku, Luffy, Toriko and Reimu decided to up." Whis said as Mansam was impressed. "They have guts choosing this route." Mansam said as Yukari giggled already knowing what he means by that.

In the forest of magic Gohan, Sanji, Komatsu, Satsuno and Keine. "I don't feel they'd be able to win against my farther." Gohan said to himself as Keine ran beside him. "Don't count Reimu out just yet. Thanks to her ability she manege to out run some of the fastest in Gensokyo." Keine said as Gohan made a mouth that says 'oh'. "Wait for me!" Komaju yelled out trying to catch up.

"Keine-Sempai! I'm so glad I chose this route with you!" Sanji shouted out as Satsuno looked at him. "You mean me?" She said jokenly as Sanji glared at her and shout out. "No way!"

Then they heard the ground shaking as saw a fat bamboo pounding his stomach and roaring. "What is this? I never saw this creature in Gensokyo before." Keine said out loud as Komatsu screamed out. "I-It's a Manpukuhihi!" Gohan got ready to fight. "Understood. I'll take care of it."

"Stop!" A voice shouted as they a green blur jumped out of the trees. "With a beast this big. Yuyuko-Sama will want this for dinner." Youmu said bringing her sword out landing between them and the beast. "Wait a Minute!" Satsuno shouted out making them all stop. "There is no need to fight." She said as Keine looked confused for once. "Why not?" She asked as Satsuno looked at her and the others. "It will let us pass if we give him something to satisfy his hunger." She said as Youmu brow raised as she put her sword back.

"I see." Sanji said blowing out some smoke. "Are you ready Komatsu?" Sanji said looking at him as he nodded shouting out yes. "Then let me help you. If I can satisfy Yuyuko-sama's hunger, this beast will be a walk in the park." Youmu said to them as they started.

And in just ten mints flat they gave the beast food as they ran past him as the beast lied down, too tired to fight. "So I guess it worked." Sanji said as a statement as Youmu nodded while carrying another plate of food for Yuyuko. Keine looked surprised at how easily they made it subdue. "The incident solvers should do this more often. Never realized fights could end like this." Keine said as Gohan nodded in agreement.

In the bamboo of the lost ran Nami, Franky, Ren, C-18, Sakuya and Sanae. "Oh man where are we?" Ren said in confusion. "Man I can't believe I'm saying this. But it looks like the bamboo's are moving." Nami said to herself. 'And there's no way I'm turning into Zoro!'

"It is so. As the name suggests, unless you go through the exact route. You will always remain lost until the day you die." Sakuya said making Nami and Ren yelled out in terror. "Jeez Sakuya don't say it like that. Though I wish that 'no flying rule' didn't exist. I would've flew out of here in no time." Sanae said as she fell into depression. "Wonder what the others would say?" She quietly said but stopped as they heard someone moaning.

"What the use, we'll never get out of here." Roshi said lying down pretending to be weak. "Yea is this the end of my newspaper career." Aya said moaning. "I think I'm about to starve to death... Even though I'm already dead." Brook said quietly as Nami, Ren and Sanae ran to help them.

"Hey don't worry we'll get you out of here." Sanae said to Roshi. "Hey are you alright?" Nami said to Aya lifting her up. "Hold on." Ren said to Brook as they all moaned. """It's the end."""

"Though if you could give some of that puff puff." Roshi said reaching for Sanae's big boobs. "Can you pull down your jeans for me to at least take my last picture." Aya said lifting up her camera. "Can you please show me you panties." Brook said as they all had a nose bleed.

"AHHH-/HELL-" They all yelled but stopped as time stopped around them. Sakuya sighed as she clicked her fingers already had knifes at the ready. "Eh?" The three pervs said as danmeku knifes started landing on them. "KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Jeez these people are so annoying." C-18 said as she looked back at Franky. "Oi is it true you are a cyborg. That's SUPER!" Franky shouted out as Sanae gasped. "Wait you're a cyborg as well, that is so cool!" Sanae yelled out in glee as she started rambling on and on about her knowledge on robots as C-18 groaned while face palming.

Ren sighed. "Why did we get stuck with these people?" Ren said as the four pervs blushed while three them and knifes stuck on their heads. "Thanks for the complement!" They shouted out Ren Glared at them angrily. "No it was not!"

Nami sighed but then found her self falling into a hole. "Where did this come from!" Nami shouted out as they saw Tewi giggled at them pulling up a thumbs up.

In the human village ran Sunny, Goten and Trunks, Chopper and Chirno. "Ah even though eye am the fastest in all of Gensokyo, I still wish they didn't made my not use wings." Cirno said to herself as saw the duct tape all around her wings saying 'DO NOT USE!'.

"Wow really!" Chopper said in glee on hearing Chirno's claim. Trunks sighed in disbelieve as he looked at Goten. "It's obvious she's lying. Hey Goten lets merge to make this more exciting." Trunks said as Goten nodded. They stopped as Chopper and Chirno ran paseed them getting ready.

"Huh what are those two doing?" Chirno asked as Sunny stopped as well. "FUUUU-SION! HA!" They shouted out as a bright light as Gotenks appeared. "Gotenks here taking centre stage!" Gotenks shouted as Chirno and Chopper now at brain point yelled out. "SO COOL!" As Sunny yelled out. "So disgusting!"

"Teach us how you did that!" They both shout out as Gotenks pulled a smirk. "All right first grab a partner." "Done!" "Make sure you are completely synchronized... Whatever that means." "Umm... Done!" "Lastly just do what we did." "All right!"

"Oh man I can't watch." Sunny said covering his eyes as Chirno and Chopper got into the dance. "FUUUU-SION! HA!" They shouted out not realizing Chirno messing up the steps. 'Whoa they actually done it on their first try?'

Gotenks jaw dropped as they saw what the two turned into. It has Choppers body including his cloths but they also have noticeable differences. It has Cirno's blue bow on top off Chopper's helmet and her icical wings, one on each side and it's eyes have turned sky blue. But...

"Eye am here and Eye am. *Huff huff* Why are we tired all of a sudden. Wait... WHY AM I FAT!" It shouted out as it noticed it is incredibly fat. Gotenks laughed out loud as Sunny ran off yelling out 'It's horrible!'

Up on the mountain Luffy is swinging from branch to branch like a monkey, Goku is jumping from branch to branch to gain more speed... Which he doesn't need since he is so far up ahead as Toriko and Reimu is running up. "Huff huff, You are certainly fast Luffy, Reimu." Toriko said as Reimu glared at him. "Don't think flattery is going to have you win the race." Reimu said as she ran on ahead. Toriko sighed. "Was it something I said?" He asked to himself as Luffy laughed. "Shishishi don't worry about it. But..." Luffy said as the looked up to Goku who is nearly at the top.

"Oi I want to win but I don't need you two taking it easy!" Reimu shouted at them as Toriko laughed. "Even though she wants to win she also wants us to race with her. What a strange girl." Toriko said to himself as he started running again. Luffy laughed as he ran to catch up as well.

Goku made it to the top first and saw the Kochiya shrine and the entirety of Gensokyo. "Oh oh so beautiful, it's like Mt. Paozu. Ah there's the arena just behind that mansion. Just go straight and I'll be there in no time." Goku said but stopped when he saw Reimu got into the clearing, then Toriko then Luffy. "Crap, they caught up." Goku started running but suddenly got knock out of balance by Reimu's Gohai. "Wh-what the!" Goku said off guard. "What they didn't say we can't fight to get there first." Reimu said with a grin as she started running down hill.

"What we fight! Then here I go. GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL!" Luffy shouted out throwing a punch at Reimu but she sidestepped still running. "Ha ha you have to try harder then WHOA!"

"GOMU GOMU NO WHIP!" Luffy interrupted her as made her fall down. But before Luffy brought his leg back, Goku grabbed it. "Hey let go!" Luffy shouted out but was ignored as Goku started swinging him around and let him go making him go up the mountain again.

"See ya!" Goku yelled out and blocked Toriko's punch. But then... "JUURENKUGI PUNCH!" Toriko shouted as Goku then felt that same punch go through ten more time. Goku breath slightly as that gave him no damage at all. But it didn't last as Reimu jumped over them unleashing her skill card. "SKILL CARD: RAIN DANCE!" Reimu shouted as she unleashed Denmaku cards at them at close range and all clustered up making it impossible for them to dodge.

However before Reimu could celebrate. "GOMU GOMU NO JET AXE!" Luffy shouted and hit Reimu making her fall onto the ground. "Shishishi. I'm winning!" Luffy said running on ahead. "Oh no your not!" Reimu yelled out as all three of them caught up.

"Hey I thought they said no flying was allowed." Goku said as they saw Reimu of the ground. "While most people would call this flying. What I'm really doing is using fantasy nature and all I'm doing is floating. It's completly different." Reimu explained as Goku and Toriko shorta understands while Luffy is completely confused.

Back at the entrance of the race is Tina searching for the missing candidate. "Yes I am back at the start now. Ah it looks like someone has come." Tina said as she brought has cam pointing at Zoro as he looks around confused. "Where am I now? Where do I have to go?"

Ussop saw this and had a dumbstruck look on his face. "Wait is that Zoro! Don't tell me he's lost?"

At that moment Zoro felt something unreal, so powerful as he grabbed his sword. "You sure made a racket for a small fry!" Zebra said as he walked towards him. "Zebra what is he doing here?" Coco said to himself. "Z-Z-Zebra! The Zebra king of heaven has just appeared!" Tina informed.

"Nobody has told me about this race!" Vageta yelled out angrily as he landed near them both. Zoro raised his arm block out the dust as he and Zebra smiled. "Where is Kakarot? I'll give a birthday present once and for all!" He demanded but stopped as he looked up seeing a girl with colorful wing flown towards them. "Oh oh a birthday present! Can I get one too!?" Flandra shouted all excited.

"FLANDRA! WHY IS SHE OUT OF HER ROOM! WHAT THE HELL IS MEILIN DOING!" Remiliar shouted out and Yukari lifted her fan up to hide a smirk. "Oh man Vageta's here as well?" Krillin said not happy to see the saiyan prince

Zoro looked up at her. "Oi kid what are you doing!?" Zoro yelled out but also noticing the dark power emitting from her. Zoro realized she's strong but can't control it. "Hi hi. You all look strong, maybe your blood test's strong as well." Flandra said licking her lips. "Cut the crap!" Zebra yelled out to them angrily. Vageta looked at the three of them smirking. "So? You three. You all seem to know how to fight."

Then all at once Flandra brought out her Lævateinn, Zoro with his three swords, Zebra took a deep breath and Vageta bringing out his ki. Tina jumped at this and decided to run back.

 **"HYAKUHACHI POUND HO!"**

 **"SOUND BASOOKA!"**

 **"GALLIK GUN!"**

 **"Taboo: Lävatein!"**

"AAAAHHHH-" Tina screamed out of fear but the connection was lost as the attacks clashed. Everything was quite as Remiliar stared at Yukari. "Hey Yukari did you do something about this?" She said as Yukari was flapping her fan. "Whatever do you mean?" Yukari said playfully.

But then they heard the people cheering again as they saw Goku, Luffy, Toriko and Reimu racing towards the flag at the center. "Oh it looks like they made it. Oi Whis is this really it? This is just becoming boring." Beerus said as he yawned. "Oh don't worry about that, look." He said as the others looked.

"It is I who will get the meat!" Goku shouted as the others glared at him. "No I will get the meat!" Luffy and Toriko shouted as Reimu got angry. "Forget about the meat, what about those expensive bones!" Reimu shouted as they climbed to the top and grabbed the flag at the same time.

"And they all caught it. I wonder what happens now. Ho ho ho." Whis said laughing as Mansom stood up. "What happens now is for all four participants to compete right here!" He shouted and with words the entire arena shook as the grounds turned into a proper arena.

"Was this their plan all along?" Reimu said to herself as Luffy looked around and cheered so loudly. "So cool!" Goku looked around in awe. "This is just like the battle arena back home." Goku said as Toriko smirkd at this. "Ah the IGO all ways goes for something grand such as this."

Soon they all got ready as all the other participants made it but had to sit with the audience.

"Are you ready?" Toriko asked around as Luffy nodded. "Yea I'm fully ready if I want that meat." Luffy said as Reimu is glaring at them yet smiling. "I gotta admit, this is getting my blood pumping. But don't expect me to go easy on you all. I still want that money." Reimu said as Goku grinned at her. "By all means give me your best shot."

"All competitors ready." Whis said as he brought out a small gong. "Ready set go!" ***Gong.***

* * *

 **Sorry for not doing anything for a long time. So to make it up to you all I've put up this four way crossover. It has the same story line of the Dream 9 but at a different place and more characters.**  
 **And before you say anything yes that is Whis and Beerus and no this is long before Goku and others met the god of destruction. That will be explained on the next chapter.**  
 **Secondly the crossover itself was a bit disappointing for me and so I took the liberty on taking Satan out and do a proper battle on those four along with Zoro and the other battle as well. Just because they didn't so much of that fight.**  
 **Oh and before you ask no I will not do the last battle with that fish monster. We all know how that turned out and it is a waste Goku's ability.**  
 **Lastly we all know how strong Goku is and I know that Goku could curb stomp them no problem but this is Goku we're talking about. All this is just for fun and with all these strange abilitys and powers Goku can't help but to lower his power level and test himself how well he will fare with them.**

 **All right that should answer all your questions. If you have any more just review or PM me. See you all on the next and last part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battle Royale!**

 **Goku VS Toriko VS Luffy VS Reimu!**

"All competitors ready." Whis said as he brought out a small gong. All four got into there stance ready to fight. "Ready, set, go!" ***Gong.***

And immediately they all started running towards the center as Luffy stretch his arm back aiming at Goku, twisting it. **"GOMU GOMU NO: RIFLE!"** Luffy shouted as he throws his arm out at Goku. He cross his arm blocking it but got swept back by the blow. Goku knock away Luffy's arm as he snapped it back.

Toriko stepped behind Luffy and punch his head making his neck stretch. Luffy laughed slightly. "You forgot Toriko, I'm made out of rubber. **Armament: Haki.** " Luffy said as the back of head shiny black. As Luffy's head comes back Toriko bent his arm back and as Luffy is in his range. **"Fōku!"** With his hand like a fork he stabbed Luffy in the head. Fortunately for Luffy with his Haki he merely just be launched, Unfortunately he flew out of the ring.  
"Oh Crap!" Luffy shouted as he stretch out his arms grabbing onto the two pillers that are in each corner of the arena.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO: ROCKET!"** Luffy shouted out as he launch himself back into ring as he flew straight towards Reimu. However she was prepared for that as she grinned. **"Skill Card: Cautionary Border!"** Reimu shouted as a blue square shaped barrier appeared.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO: GATTLING GUN!"** Luffy shouted again throwing his arms at the barrier **making** it crack. But Goku appeared under Luffy and punch him into the air. "What the!" Luffy yelled out as he see's Goku appeared above and slammed his two fists together, hitting Luffy back into the ground. But before Goku get back down Reimu appeared in front of him and hit him with her Gohai again. "Ow. what is that stick made of?" Goku asked rubbing his head slightly.

Reimu got annoyed. "It's not a stick, is called a Gohai." Reimu said as her Yin Yang orbs appeared besides her. "Now taste some of my Danmeku!" She shouted as she shot out energy balls at Goku. Goku yelled out flying back trying to dodge. "Guess is time to fight fire with fire." Goku said to himself as he fire his own Ki attacks. The is now filled with colorful energy orbs exploding each other upon contact.

Down on the ground Luffy and Toriko decided to fight each other as Luffy's arms turn black because of his Haki. Luffy try punching Toriko but he keeps countering it blow for blow. Realizing this isn't going to work Luffy jumped back and stretch his arm out again. " **GOMU GOMU NO: HAWK PISTOL!"** Luffy shouted as Toriko raised his arm up and at the last second sidestep dodging it. **"Naifu!"** He shouted bringing Luffy's arm onto the ground as Luffy himself is flying straight towards about to throw a punch.

But Toriko jumped backwards as Luffy hit the ground creating a big crack. **"Furaingu Naifu!"** Luffy looked up and yelled in surprise as Toriko's attack launched towards at Luffy. The attack not only hit him but sliced at the center to the side the arena. Toriko landed and looked at the dust cloud and knew that Luffy wasn't defeated yet.

 **"GOMU GOMU NO: JET SPEAR!"** Luffy shouted hitting what felt many of his own nails attack hitting on the back making flew forward which flew him at the edge. Toriko and Luffy grinned as they charged again.

The sky was still filled with energy but Goku stopped and use instant transmission to get behind Reimu in an instant and punched her making her stop her Danmeku and flew forward but stopped in midair as she was about to hit the barrier between her and audience.

 **"DIMENSIONAL RIFT!"** Reimu shouted teleporting behind Goku and kick him from above knocking him down but stopped himself just in time to feel her Ki behind him. **"ASCENSION KICK!"** She shouted again about to do a somersault kick but got blocked by Goku as he grabbed her and threw her towards the ground. Straight towards Luffy and Toriko.

The two saw her and jumped back just in time. Goku landed on the ground as he saw them getting out of breath as he felt slightly winded but still could go for more. "Wow you three are strong." Goku said in excitement as he never felt like this in a friendly fight before with so many interesting powers around.

"Shishishi thanks, but this isn't my full strength yet. Allow me to show you the results of my **training**." Luffy said bring his arm out turning it into Haki again as he blew air into it. Reimu stood up seeing Luffy's muscles expand. "Don't think for a second I haven't been training ever since you first beaten me!" Reimu growled as she raised her Gohai **calling** forth a growing Yin yang orb from her Hakurei clan.

 **"GEAR FORTH! BOUNCE MAN!"** Luffy yelled out as he keeps on bouncing on the spot thanks to now inflated muscles. Goku grinned as he sense both of their powers rishing. "Think I'll need to catch up then. **KIO-KEN: X10!"** Goku shouted as his entire body is filled with red aura.

Toriko grinned as well as he didn't want to loose. "Guess I need to get to their level." Toriko said as he in held a lot of air so **fast** is like a jet and began to use his Demon form on his left arm. **"AIR!"**

Silence was in the arena as all four was on each side. And just like that the four charge. "Here I come! **GOMU GOMU NO!"** Luffy shouted before blowing more air into his arm making his arm grow even bigger to a size of King Kong. "Take this! **SPELL CARD: HAKUREI SIGN!"** Reimu shouted as she is about to throw her orb that is a size of a mansion. "Give me you best shot! **KAMEHAME!"** Goku shouted as blue energy is gathering between his hands. "Hope you all can take it then. **JETTO!** " Toriko said bout launch his red demonic arm.

 **"KING KONG GUN!"** Luffy shouted out as he shot his huge fist out and shoot out again like a giant shotgun  
 **"YIN YANG ULTIMATE ATTACK!"** Reimu shouted out as she launched her giant orb at them  
 **"HAAAAAAAA!"** Goku yelled out as he launched a huge blue beam of energy  
 **"NEIRUGAN!"** Toriko shouted launching his demonic arm stretching it to his opponents.

The four attacks connect and a powerful wind blew out so strong that the entire Gensokyo felt it. All the attacks are countering each other as the audience are either getting blown back ore trying to block their eyes from the raging wind. Everyone was cheering as the opponents tries to overcome the other.

"I'm going to get that Meat!" Luffy shouted loudly as he increased his Haki. Toriko yelled out angrily as he uses his Intimidation increasing his power. Goku shouted as he turns into a super sayian making his attack larger and stronger. Reimu growled in annoyance as she uses her fantasy nature and shooting more yin yang orbs to the attack making it larger.

The attacks continue until it can't take it anymore and exploded making a giant ball of light covering the entire arena blowing most of people away... Including Cirno.

Yukari was first to recover after couple of minutes as she said. "Who won?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! I know I'm a jerk but I think this is a perfect place to stop. I know that I promise another battle but I believe it's time to stop.

Not much else to say so I'll coming back with part 3 and then the final 4. (Depends on how this story goes.)

So see you next time. Chao.


	3. Announcement

**Hello everybody and sorry if you think this is the next chapter, it's not by the way.**

 **Now I bet your wondering what's been happening and no I'm not stopping my stories. Not by far. I'll be honest I've been kinder lazy for these past months and I don't want to give you guys half ass stories.**

 **However that isn't the only reason, by the time I'm getting my groove back thanks to my 21th birthday last week my laptop decided to break down on me.**

 **So right now until I get my laptop fixed or get a new one I will be using the library computers or my brothers which is going to be rare.**

 **So again sorry I don't know how long this will take but I'll try to give you guys new chapters.**

 **Thank you for all your support and patients and I hope to see you guys soon.**


End file.
